Scarlet Threads
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Faith thinks about her half human and vampire daughter named Scarlet Rose Lehane in this poem. Reviews are welcome.
1. Scarlet

Faith's p.o.v

Sharp mental triggers

Obvious roadblocks

Blurred lines

Lingering echoes

Infinite twilight

Souvenirs

Scarlet threads

Angels' footsteps

Crushed broken haloes

Red bloody poppies and crosses

Engraved terms of endearment

Destiny's twist of fate

Rewritten history, repetitive karma and drama

Epiphany

Audible musical symphony

Meaningless irony

Birth in the aftermath of death

Extreme delicate existence

Repentance

One shakable faith

Spiritual great awakening

Early morning rain, easily hidden pain, beautiful lily of the valley


	2. She's dead

Date: 9-11-2020

Faith's flashback  
><span>

_Torn asunder, we dream and swim in a bloodbath. God's altar has been become our ground zero. Who knew a holy sacred place such as a church could be full of so _

_much bloodshed? She lives and dies by the sign of the cross. The sword in Scarlet's stomach brings her down to her knees. Dazed, Scarlet looks up at the sky and _

_notices heaven's gates opening. Unconscious, she falls face forward on the ground. I am at a loss for words watching my precious "Scarlet Starlet" transform into fairy _

_dust. Scarlet was only just fourteen years old. She didn't deserve to die prematurely. ON the other hand, Scar's fate was already made before she was born. I _

_remember the prophesy said the lion would take hold of the lamb and bring forth the messiah. The chosen one would kill the thing that couldn't be destroyed by mortal _

_men. The lion symbolized Scarlet's dad, Seth who was a vampire. I represented the lamb in the passage. I gave birth to Scarlet when I was twenty five years old. Sadly, _

_Seth died before Scar arrived on the scene fourteen years ago. Scar was supposed to kill Buffy according to the prophesy. It was never meant to be the other way _

_around. Now here I am thirty nine years old and Buffy has broken my heart once again._

* * *

><p>Date: Still 9-11-2020<p>

Faith's reality

"She's dead" hysterical, I scream flipping over Angel's table. "Who is dead?" concerned, Angel asks. Apparently, my rage didn't chase him away. "My daughter is dead.

Buffy killed her" sobbing, I recount collapsing to the floor. I reject any affectionate gesture from Angel. "I knew how much you loved Scarlet. I am sorry for your loss. I

never knew you were strong enough to flip over a table. Grief makes you do crazy things" Angel mentions picking up the table. I am at a loss for words so I just let my

heart break. Angel sits still on the floor with me. He listens to my cries in which sound like the wails of a mother whale.


	3. Holding a heart

Song: Holding a Heart by A Girl Named Toby (Toby Lightman)

Breathe in, hold it, hold it, go on begin to let go cause there's no reason, I'm turning myself into somebody else, calm down, calm down, calm down

Faith: You meet me in the bloody aftermath. Where is my faith? You hold my heart in your hands. You have all of me. I don't have a reason to run anymore. Searching for the truth, your eyes burn right through my soul. You turn my life around with one single affectionate gesture. We are family. We were born to provide each other with nurture.

I'm holding a heart here in my hand hey hey hey my own work of art here where I stand hey hey hey

Angel: I watch you struggle from the sidelines. I wonder whatever is going on inside your beautiful mind. You are treasure box of many secrets and delicious treats. Getting to know you has been an adventure. My kindness serves as a cure for your heartache. Your humor makes life to be less serious sometimes.

Given its so hard to start live in my skin the bruises are useless against it I'll try all I can to find a soft place to land come down come down come down

Faith: Inconsiderate, speedy cars drive pass you. Your tears reveal the numerous scars that are on your heart. You are needy for a friend so here I am. I dive into this bottomless sea of grief hoping to bring you some relief. I guess I am not the only one in the world to feel lonely and empty inside after all. I guess I am not the only one in the world to deal with an obstacle. We all struggle through life. Our names are written in the stars. Both of us long for a miracle to happen. Doors begin to open and we grab hold of our blessings.

I'm holding a heart here in my hand hey hey hey my own work of art here where I stand hey hey hey

Angel: Free-falling through life, afterglow of a life gone too soon. Lost in the woods without a guiding light, love is a temporary desire, a bonfire growing inside of many hearts. Even angels can fall from grace and go to hell. Nevertheless, people die around me and I cherish their ashes.

Stand up straight, hey, stand up straight, hey, stand up straight, hey hey, stand up straight, hey hey

Faith: Grace underpressure, solace stares history right in the face. We don't have a need for breathing space in this holy sacred place. I fight beside you in your silent secret storm. Wholeheartedly, I embrace you and warm you up like a bonfire. I am too attached to wanna let you go. You will never be alone for as long as we break bread together. We are one tonight and done with sorrow forever. Fade away with me, beloved ghost of an unborn tomorrow.

Breathe in, hold it, I'm holding a heart here in my hand, hey hey hey, my own work of art, here where I stand, hey hey hey hey hey hey hey

Angel: Black and blue fray, damaged worthless, broken heavenly goods. A self afflicted cutter replaces the sun with dark rainy gray skies. Bitter, it takes an eternityfor things to get better. Unwanted, serenity is tossed aside just like an old love letter. Self man made beautiful disaster, unlikable monster, whenever will this madness and sadness end? Bleeding to stay alive, a friend in need is a friend in deed forever. A seed of hope is planted in the ground where love remains untouchable. Blue skies come out to play again until sunset.


	4. Shelter

Song: Shelter by Birdy

I find shelter in this way under cover hide away and can you hear when I say I have never felt this way

Faith: Running serves as a form of self-medication. Unchained, I feel truly alive in this carefree state. Untraceable, you can't find me or control my mind. Invincible, I am like the wind. I am all over the place searching for shelter. All roads lead me back to where I was before. An inescapable fate, what I have been hiding from comes into full view.

Maybe I have said something that was wrong can I make it better with the lights turned on? Maybe I have said something that was wrong can I make it better with the lights turned on? oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh oh

Angel: Passion of compassion, a deep concern for you. Southern hospitality, sympathy. Your empathy, my bleeding heart. Prayers come in the form as hugs. Always and forever, you will have my support. Time moves fast, but life remains fragile and short. Halfway to the finish line, you smile. Your courage inspires me to walk another mile.

Can I be? Was I there? felt so crystal in the air I still want to drown whenever you leave please teach me gently how to breathe

Faith: Ghostly being without a specific special meaning, untouchable innocence. Seraph of an unknown origin, holy sacred purity. Your potential, slipping through my hands is my lost love. Temporary enlightenment, enchanted divine encounter. Romantic clarity, a blossoming beautiful friendship. Illusions, catch me if you can. A brief glimpse into the future, long-awaited true love. One Spring fling, wavering devotion.

And I'll cross oceans like never before so you can see her the way I feel it too and I'll send images back at you so you can see the way I feel it too

Angel: Brutally shaken, you are beautifully broken. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. I don't understand why you are always tossed aside? I will crossover the great divide for you. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. You find shelter within the sanctuary of your mind. I promise to never grieve you or leave you behind in the fire. Love comes in whispers, slow frequent heartbeats. Whenever will you claim me to be yours forever? Patiently, I wait for the answer. I hope you will decide what is best for yourself.

Maybe I have said something that was wrong can I make it better with the lights turned on? Maybe I have said something that was wrong can I make it better with the lights turned on? oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh


	5. I'm dying

Song: Dying by Hole and Courtney Love

You see the cripple dance pay your money baby nows your chance, eyes like cyanide, I am so dumb just beam me up I've had it all forever I've had enough

Scarlet: Untied loose ends, never spoken words. Teardrops from heaven, inaudible symphony, my shutdown mode. Laid to rest underneath the moon and stars, last known requests. Unfinished business, sad beautiful tragic senselessness. Irony, our bittersweet farewells, navy blue coded messages.

Remember you promised me, I'm dying, I'm dying, please, I want to, I need to be under your skin

Faith: Falling through time, a beautiful complicated hot mess. Many missing left out details, empty insignificant small vessels. Nothingness, dying pipe dreams. Eliminated overlook choices, these sacrifices of mine. A treasure box of goodies, invincible blessings in disguise. Lifesaving remedies, shadows of what used to be.

Our love is quicksand so easy to drown they steal the gravity yeah from moving ground

Scarlet: Visual hot mess, internal external damage. Slow painful demise, unwanted harsh reality, an inevitable causality. Lady of many sorrows, loveless sable. Obvious unstable shaky foundation, wandering doubts. Insecurities, numerous uncertainties. This confusing puzzle, endless maze. Rotating circles, these great big balls of fire in my eyes.

Remember you promised me, I'm dying, I'm dying, please, I want to, I need to be under your skin

Faith: Wondering doubts, insecurities and uncertainties. Lingering what ifs, lingering many false assumptions and regrets. Opal blurred lines, oh, what such a distorted reality. Wonderful beautiful shades of black and white, effortless hard work, essential growing pains and untied loose ends. Painless afterbirth, an unexpected aftershock, a much needed brutal wake up call. Road to nowhere, an unconquerable huge mountain. Your secret silent battle and struggle, possible double blessings. Echoes of trouble up ahead, rattle snakes. Adversaries, silly old muses of mine. Entangled parallel lives, wisdom and hindsight go hand in hand.

And now I understand you leave with everything you leave with everything I am withering and now I know that love is dead you've come to bury me there's nothing left here to pretend anything

Scarlet: Triangular arc, essential holy trinity, everlasting serendipity. Needless brutality, an inevitable causality, repetitive generational curses and blessings. Circular motion pictures, holograms. Our separate different chosen paths, sanctified beatitudes. Entities, ninety shades of pink. This ill-fated star-crossed romance, innocent lighthearted fun. Triangular arc, your predestined future.

Remember you promised me, I'm dying, I'm dying, please, I want to, I need to be under your skin, I'm dying, I'm dying please, I'm dying, I'm dying please, I'm dying, I'm dying please, under your skin, under your skin

Faith: A vacant space, beckoning unavoidable absence, signs and reminders of your brief existence. Elastic paper butterfly wings, nameless endless divine presence. Calm before, during and after every storm, echoes of what could've should've would've been. X marks the spot where you ascended into heaven. These tears and wandering years of mine flow into your bloodstream. It feels as if the end is drawing near, please hurry up and rescue me. Now is not the right time to cry or scream. Calamity and chaos disappear by daylight. Take back the night and I will be kind enough to help you carry the weight of humanity. Immortality skips our generation. Only Jesus can keep us on the straight enlightened path today and tomorrow. Never again, will we have to be disappointed or say goodbye because salvation is here to stay forever.


End file.
